


At the cathedral doors.

by jessevaldfond



Series: Shakespeare and Company Series [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessevaldfond/pseuds/jessevaldfond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alguien despues de mucho tiempo se decidio...</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the cathedral doors.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un OS perteneciente al Fick Shakespeare and Company.  
> Este OS lo publique el pasado 14 de Febrero.  
> Ojala les guste.

Gerard esta ahi justo ahi a las ocho de la mañana y el lugar estaba apenas poblado por unas cuantas personas que se sentaron en las banquitas del otro lado del parque. En sus manos había una caja de chocolates que la recepcionista le había dado diciendo que era de parte de la habitación 1207, encima de la cajita había una nota con letra que ya conocía: _no te los comas y entregárselos. No olvides el beso._

  
Gerard no entendía de qué demonios estaba hablando y sabía que aquello era de Mikey...pero él estaba ahí a la hora justa frente la fachada oeste de la catedral de Notre Dame. Estaba congelándose el trasero a esas tempranas horas de la mañana y todo por quien sabe quien y para que.

Hacía frío y sus manos estaban prácticamente congelándose porque había olvidado sus guantes, su cabeza estaba cubierta por el gorro de color gris que había recibido la navidad pasada y el suéter debajo de la enorme chamarra lo mantenía tibio pero lo hacía lucir gordo.  
No le importaba.

Media hora después de esperar a quien sabe quien, su celular sonó.

-¿Si?-  
-Querido hermano, buenos días-  
-No se que tienen de buenos-  
-¿Que hora es?- preguntó Mikey pero enseguida respondió él mismo -oh, son las ocho treinta y uno. ¿En donde están?-  
-¿Están?- preguntó el mayor de los Way arrugando su frente.  
-Se supone que él debería de estar ahí ya. Espera, le marcaré-  
-¿Que? No, espera...Mikey!!!- y el otro corto la llamada. -Regresaré al hotel y estrangularé a mi querido hermano- dijo en voz baja y comenzó a caminar hacia la otra acera de donde comenzaba a venir más gente.

Guardo su celular en la bolsa de la chamarra y a lo lejos vio un bote de basura, ese era el destino de la caja de chocolates, para después tomar un taxi, regresar al hotel y tomar el desayuno en su habitación; de su hermano se encargaba después.

 

Trato de llegar lo más rápido posible a aquel bote de basura, trato de no chocar con nadie en el trayecto pero cuando llegó a su destino vio a Frank...al mismísimo Frank Iero subir los peldaños al mismo tiempo que se sacudía el pantalón.   
Su cuerpo detuvo todo movimiento, la caja de los chocolates iba directamente al basurero pero cuando Gerard vio a Frank en su campo de visión la caja de los chocolates no llegó a su destino.

  
-Hola- dijo un poco agitado, sorbió por su nariz y sonrió.  
-¿Frank?- arrugó su frente y volteo a los lados esperando a que aquello fuera una broma.  
-Si, soy yo. Hola- sonrió y tocó su nariz tallandola un poco.  
-Amh…¿Que...que haces aqui?- trato de sonreír bien pero se sentía nervioso.  
-Bueno...deberia de haber llegado antes que tu pero...en la librería hoy es un caos...bueno ya sabes, es día de san valentín- metió las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón viendo hacia abajo.  
-¿La...librería?-   
-Si, la que mi padre heredó de su padre...y…-  
-¿Que?-   
-Mikey me dijo que si yo venia contigo hoy, él se quedaría en la librería a ayudarme junto con Jamia- dijo tan rápido todo aquello que la frente de Gerard comenzaba a doler.  
-Oh...espera, espera. ¿Mikey te pidió que vinieras?-  
-Si- Frank arrugó su frente también.  
-¿En donde carajo estoy?- volteo a todos lados.  
-Catedral de Notre Dame…-  
-¿Que...que?- dijo alarmado.  
-¿Que no sabes en donde estas?-   
-No...es por eso que pregunto…-  
-La librería queda a tres minutos de aquí a pie. Así que...creo que eso te da una idea-  
-Oh por dios- Gerard llevó ambas manos a su cabeza dejando caer la caja de chocolates -Oh...lo siento- ambos se agacharon al mismo tiempo queriendo levantarla, Way dejo que Frank la llevara.  
-No puedo creer que Mikey te haya hecho hacer esto- trato de no reirse porque recordaba que Gerard no era bueno con su sentido de la orientación.  
-Me juega bromas todo el tiempo-  
-Esto no es una broma-

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, el barullo de alrededor de los grupos de gente que llegaban al amplio lugar se escuchaban tan claros que amartillaban sus oidos.

  
-Pero...que tu esposa...y hoy...bueno ya sabes-  
-Oh, si, Jamia -se pasó una mano por el cabello un poco largo con su mano desocupada -Bueno...ella...ella no es mi esposa-  
-Oh por dios- volteo hacia arriba y suspiro. Dejó escapar unas risitas cortas y a su mente venían imágenes...una tras otra. Mikey convenciendolo de que viajarán de nuevo, Mikey recordándole a cada tanto la existencia de un primer amor que estaba a cientos de kilómetros, la pequeña niña de aquella noche nevada y la palabra “papá” resonaba en su cabeza tan clara como aquel día. Ahora entendía todo.  
-Intente decirlo después de tú visita el año pasado. Mikey habló conmigo y me dio tu numero-  
-Ahora se de quien eran esas llamadas tan insistentes de ese numero desconocido- volteo hacia otro lado, se sentía apenado.  
-Lo siento...de verdad. Primero llamaba para aclarar las cosas, pero después ...no-  
-...-  
-Queria saber si las cosas entre nosotros quedaron...en buenos términos.- gesticulo con su mano poniéndose un poco nervioso.  
-Mikey no es tan buen cupido ¿eh?-  
-No...creo que no- ambos sonrieron tratando de disipar aquella tensión.

  
La gente seguía llegando al lugar y ellos seguían ahí, juntos al bote de basura, sonriendo.

-Eso...se supone...no se, creo que son para ti-  
-Por supuesto que Mikey no es un buen cupido- dijo Frank tratando de no reírse al ver la nota aun pegada en la tapa..  
-No, nunca lo ha sido- 

**Author's Note:**

> *Links de Interes  
> ||°°: Lugar donde Gerard espera a Frank: http://goo.gl/JGBFlk


End file.
